BEAUTIFUL NAMJA
by BabyXiLJoe
Summary: Luhan seorang murid SMA yang selalu berpakaian ala yeoja -di waktu-waktu tertentu- tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang dari Entertaiment Agency khusus yeoja yang menawarinya untuk bergabung. Namun faktanya Luhan adalah seorang NAMJA! *summary payah* xD
1. Chapter 1

**Title: BEAUTIFUL NAMJA**

**Author: BabyXiLJoe**

**Genre: Romance yang gak Romance, Humor tapi gak Humor, Friendship(?) dan tentukan sendiri -_-**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Xi Luhan (EXO-M), Oh Sehun (EXO-K), Kim Jongin (EXO-K)**

Warning : Boy x Boy as Yaoi. Typho, Newbie OOC, and Don't Like Don't Read.

"Waaah lihat, lihaaat!"

"Kyaaaa... Pasangan serasii!"

"Kaya boneka"

"Imut sekali"

"Namjanya tampan sekali"

Begitulah kira-kira rusuh(?)nya orang-orang saat melihat seorang namja eh salah, maksudnya dua orang namja dengan salah satu namja yang lebih kecil memakai pakaian yeoja. Membuat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Luhan -namja yang berpakaian seperti yeoja- dia sibuk mencari makanan. Yaa saat ini mereka sedang berada disebuah Festival Kota.

"Ituu, yang itu, atau yang itu O_O" ucap Luhan yang melihat banyak spot makanan-makanan yang disukainya

"Hyung... Lagi-lagi kau berpenampilan seperti seorang yeoja! Ck~" keluh namja yang berpostur lebih tinggi "Kau ini 'kan seorang namja hyung" lanjutnya

"Ish kau ini bawel sekali jongin" Luhan menatap Jongin -namja yang berpostur lebih tinggi darinya- dengan senyuman yang imut

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh?" Jongin menatap luhan penuh tanya

"Karena hari ini Lady's Day" Luhan tersenyum sambil mendelikkan matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya

"Eoseo eoseyo" penjual makanan itu menyapa Luhan dan Jongin saat mereka tiba di spot salah satu makanan

"Apa kau tau Jongin? Banyak hal yang mengistimewakan yeoja, arraseo?" ucap Luhan semangat45

"Ahjussi, 'Ladies Set' satu ya!" Luhan dengan tidak ragu-ragu langsung memesan

"Hyu...Hyung, kau bisa-bisanya memesan 'Ladies Set' dengan suara keras begitu!" pekik Jongin

"Jumlah untuk yeoja itu lebih banyak, harganya juga murah" ucap Luhan dengan memperlihatkan pada Jongin pesanannya yang berisi 'Kentang Goreng yang banyak' ditambah ' Cola yang luber(?)'

"Hanya yeoja yang dapat service begini" lanjutnya dengan menyeruput cola

"Hanya karena alasan seperti itu kau berdandan seperti yeoja hyung~" Jongin menatap Luhan bingung

"Sudahlah Jongin tidak usah dibahas lagi, ayo kita duduk disana" ajak Luhan saat melihat bangku kosong

.

.

.

.

"Jongin! Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya" ucap Luhan terburu-buru

"Kau tidak akan masuk toilet yeoja kan?" Jongin berteriak kecil

"Tidak akan, tenang saja" ucap Luhan ditengah larinya

Luhan tampak kebingungan saat sampai di depan toilet.

"Kalau aku masuk toilet namja dengan pakaian seperti ini pasti mereka akan terkejut" pikir Luhan

"Tapi gak mungkin juga kalau aku masuk toilet yeoja" gumam Luhan sembari memegang adik kecilnya -yang berada disekitar selangkangannya- you know that i mean

"Eh, kamu manis sekali" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Luhan dari belakang

"A...a...aaa...apa-apaan orang ini!" gumam Luhan tanpa melihat kearah belakang

"Jangan-jangan orang iseng" Luhan mulai menengok ke arah belakang dan mendapati seorang namja yang tengah berdiri sembari tersenyum kearahnya

"Aaaaaaaaa~" Luhanpun mulai berlari terburu-buru

"Yaak! Hey tunggu" ucap namja itu saat melihat Luhan mulai berlari

Tapi karena Luhan terlalu fokus untuk berlari, dia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya tersandung

*gubraaaaak*

"Ukh! Huwaaaaaaa" pekik Luhan

"Haaah, ka...kamuuuu!" namja itu terkejut tak percaya saat melihat kejadian didepannya, bukan karena melihat Luhan terjatuh tetapi ternyata wig yang Luhan pakai terlepas sedikit

"Huwaaaaa... Wignyaaaaaaa" pekik Luhan kembali "byeeee~~~" lanjut luhan sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah namja itu dan kemudian melanjutkan larinya yang tertunda(?)

"Hei! Kamuuu! Tunggu! Anak ituu... na...namjaaa...!?" namja itupun berdiri diam menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin jauh

"Eh, apa ini?" namja itu memungut buku yang ada tepat didepan kakinya itu "Kartu pelajar?... SMA Xoxo Art Internasional, kelas 3-1... Xi Luhan? Hmmm" namja itupun tersenyum setelah melihat hasil temuannya yang ternyata adalah kartu pelajar milik Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

TEEENG... TEENGG... TEENNG...

"Kyaaaa...Jongin kereeen sekali" para yeoja terlihat histeris saat melihat Jongin memasuki kelas

"Loh? Enggak ada" dikelas terlihat Luhan sedang mengacak-acak tasnya

"Sedang apa hyung? Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Jongin saat sudah berdiri disebelah Luhan

"Kartu pelajarku enggak ada" jawab Luhan dengan tampak panik

"Gawat! Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi hyung, mungkin kau lupa menyimpannya dimana atau mungkin terjatuh saat kita bermain kemarin" panik Jongin sembari membantu Luhan mencari didalam tas Luhan

"Hmm.. Ngg..." Luhan terlihat berpikir

"Ahh.. Jangan-jangan waktu itu"

"Waktu itu apa hyung?" tanya Jongin

"Waktu aku ke toilet ada orang aneh yang menyapaku" jelas Luhan "Karena panik, aku sampai terjatuh saat mencoba lari darinya"

"Aiish, lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati hyung"

"Ngomong-ngomong orang itu siapa yaa Jongin?" tanya Luhan polos

"Ck~ yaa mana aku tau hyung" Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan "Ini salahmu sendiri hyung, itu pasti karena kau menjadi anak yeoja" sambung Jongin

Luhan hanya mempout 'kan bibirnya mendengar ocehan Jongin

"Eh.. Eh itu Sehun"

"Ternyata Sehun masuk siang juga hari ini"

"Artis memang berbeda yaa"

"Dia terlihat sombong sekali"

Suasana menjadi berisik saat seorang namja yang kita ketahui bernama Sehun masuk kedalam kelas, yaa Oh Sehun seorang bintang iklan yang sedang naik daun

"Dunia artis? Dunia yang enggak ada hubungannya sama kita" ucap Luhan

"Ah! Tapi sepertinya kamu bisa Jongin, sudah tampan dan disukai banyak yeoja" lanjut Luhan

"Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali hyung" jawab Jongin

"Yo! Handsome!" ucap Luhan ala-ala rapper sembari menepuk pundak Jongin

Saat Luhan melirik Sehun ternyata saat itu juga Sehun sedang melihat Luhan sehingga tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"Ha.. Haalloo" ucap Luhan mencoba menyapa Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung membuang muka

"Ish.. Dia kenapa! Enggak ramah banget! Begitu yang namanya ARTIS? HUH?" kesal Luhan dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'artis'

Jongin hanya melirik Luhan sekilas lalu menatap Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

TENG.. TEEENNNGG.. TEENNG

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi, beberapa murid terlihat berlarian di lorong sekolah

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang" ajak Jongin pada Luhan

"Ne" jawab Luhan seraya tersenyum manis pada Jongin

"Gimana kalau kita ke taman bermain dulu hyung?" tanya Jongin

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Jongin tadi

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka, terlihat sebuah senyuman ah tidak bukan senyuman tetapi lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian dari bibir pemilik mata itu

.

.

.

.

"sarado jugeul deut cham niga geuripda, sarado jugeul deut cham niga geuripda" saat ini Luhan sedang bernyanyi sambil tersenyum

"Hyung?" Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan Luhan bernyanyi akhirnya membuka suara ketika Luhan selesai bernyanyi

"Hmm" Luhan berdehem lalu melirik ke arah Jongin

"Kau, hmmm.. Apa kau sudah punya pacar hyung?"

"HAH?" pekik Luhan saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin

"AH! Apa jangan-jangan kau sedang menyukai seseorang Jongin?" goda Luhan sembari menyiku lengan Jongin

"Pa... Pabbooo! Enggak ada! Aku hanya bertanya saja" elak Jongin

"Kenapa kau marah? Jadi curiga nih" Luhan mencolek-colek lengan Jongin

"Yakin enggak ada? Sudahlah tidak usah malu-malu Jongin, lihat mukamu memerah" sambung Luhan yang masih saja menggoda Jongin

"Yaaak! Diam hyung! Kubunuh kau!"

"Ketemuuuuuuu!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dibelakang mereka, seketika itupun Luhan dan Jongin menengok kearah belakang

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menunggumu di gerbang sekolah dari pagi, aku ini adalah..."

"AAAAAHHHH! Ahjussi aneh yang kemarin" pekik Luhan memotong perkataan orang tadi

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, aku bukan ahjussi aneh" ucap orang itu sedikit panik

"Ahjussi sudah cukup mencurigakan" ucap Jongin menatap tajam orang itu

"Enyaah kau ahjussi" tanpa basa-basi Jongin menendang orang itu

"Hyung ayoo lari"

"A.. Yaa!"

"Tu... Tunggu, hiks" orang itu berusaha mencegah Luhan dan Jongin pergi

"De... Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, kumohon" lanjutnya

"Hyung jangan ditanggapi" ucap Jongin

"Ada apa ahjussi? Aku akan dengar" Luhan menatap kasihan pada orang itu

"Hyung!" pekik Jongin

"Huuuwwwaaa... Syukurlaaah" ucap orang aneh itu kegirangan

"Sebenernya aku Park Chanyeol dari Entertaiment SMArt Agency" ucapnya sembari memberikan kartu namanya pada Luhan

"Langsung ke intinya saja, apa kau berminat menjadi artis?" tanya ahjussi yang kita ketahui bernama Chanyeol itu

"Eh? EEEEEEEHHHHHH? A... a...aku menjadi artis?" ucap Luhan heboh dengan mata berbinar penuh bintang(?)

"Bu.. bukan dia?" Luhan menunjuk Jongin "Tapi aku?" sambungnya penuh semangat

Jongin hanya bisa diam melihat sahabatnya itu bersemangat sekali, sedangkan chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala

"Tapi kantor kami khusus yeoja" ucap chanyeol

Luhan dan Jongin menatap Chanyeol bingung, pasalnya Luhan itu seorang namja tetapi kenapa Chanyeol mengajaknya bergabung dengan agency khusus yeoja

"Eh? Yeo.. yeoja? Kalau begitu kenapa ahjussi menawariku? Aku kan juga namja" tanya Luhan bingung

"HAAAH! Apa jangan-jangan" tebak Luhan

"Makanya aku ingin mengajakmu berdiskusi, apa kau tidak mau menjadi artis dengan penampilanmu sebagai yeoja seperti kemarin?" ucap chanyeol

"HAAAH! Yang benar saja" pekik Luhan yang terkejut dengan kata-kata chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Annyeong yeoreobun~

Ini FF baru author, sebenernya sih author udah beberapa kali bikin FF, tapi males upload-_- tepatnya sih takut pada gak suka sama FF author waks~

FF ini terinspirasi dari 'Yabuuchi Yuu' :D Semoga ada yang suka sama nih FF xD

Kalau jelek sama banyak typo's maaf-maaf aja yaak-_- maklum author baru #tsaah

Jangan lupa REVIEW :* (?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: BEAUTIFUL NAMJA**

**Author: BabyXiLJoe**

**Genre: Romance yang gak Romance, Humor tapi gak Humor, Friendship(?) dan tentukan sendiri -_-**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Xi Luhan (EXO-M), Oh Sehun (EXO-K), Kim Jongin (EXO-K)**

Warning : Boy x Boy as Yaoi. Typho, Newbie OOC, and Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

.

.

'Menyamar sebagai yeoja? Untuk menjadi artis?' pikir Luhan

"Apa ini serius? Apa kalau ketahuan, semuanya akan berakhir?" tanya Luhan

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal itu, aku sudah mengaturnya" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada yang terbilang santai

"AKU TIDAK MAU! BAGAIMANAPUN AKU INI NAMJA! AKAN SANGAT MEMALUKAN KALAU SAMPAI KETAHUAN!" teriak Luhan lantang

"Hmmm, tidak mau yaa?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih memasang tampang santainya

"Sayang sekali! Awalnya aku berpikir kau pasti akan sangat terkenal nantinya" ucap Chanyeol menyakinkan

"Kalau kita sama-sama berusaha, kau bisa saja mendapatkan uang ratusan juta dan kau dapat membeli apapun yang kau inginkan, hmmm sayang sekali" sambung Chanyeol panjang kali lebar kali tinggi (?)

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya, seketika itupun matanya mulai berbinar-binar bak cahaya rembulan -apa ini-

"Aku bisa membeli apapun? Semua yang aku mau? Lollipop? Permen kapas? Coklat?" Luhan meneguk air liurnya ketika membayangkan dirinya dapat membeli semua itu

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Chanyeol mulai melangkah meninggalkan mereka dengan tampang yang dibuat-buat sedih -_-

"A...aaah! Tunggu, tunggu dulu ahjussi" panggil Luhan yang yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Chanyeol

"Aku mau!" lanjut Luhan

"Eh, hyung!" pekik Jongin saat mendengar jawaban Luhan

"Aku akan menjadi artis dengan berpenampilan yeoja" ucap Luhan

"Yaa..yaaak! Apa kau gila hyung?" tanya Jongin yang masih terkejut dengan jawaban Luhan

"Mwo? Kenapa kau mengatakan aku gila Jongin?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Jongin

"Bukan begitu hyung maksudku, aish lupakan saja. Bagaimanapun aku melarangmu, kau tidak akan mendengarnya" ucap Jongin lesu

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus mengikuti audisi terlebih dahulu. Datang kemari esok hari" ucap Chanyeol sembari memberikan selembar form untuk audisi nanti

'Aku akan jadi bintang besar, hehehe hahaha' batin Luhan

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Jongin

Luhan terlihat menatap langit dengan jari telunjuk yang mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, sudah jelas Luhan sedang berfikir keras

"Aku akan merahasiakan jati diriku, aku akan sebisa mungkin menjadi seorang yeoja" ucap Luhan dengan mantap

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan merahasiakannya" ucap Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan

"Tunggu, bukankah Jongin?" tunjuk Chanyeol pada Jongin

"Eh, ne" jawab Jongin

"Kau juga tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia ini, arraseo?" ucap Chanyeol pada Jongin

"Haaaah~" Jongin terlihat menghela napas berat "ne arraseo! Tidak akan, bagaimana mungkin aku membocorkannya" ucap Jongin

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan akan mengikuti audisi yang akan membawanya pada tumpukkan makanan manis (?)

"Hyung, apa perlu aku ikut mengantarmu?" tanya Jongin pada Luhan yang sedang bersiap-siap audisi

"Anni Jongin, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu" jawab Luhan

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak keberatan jika harus mengantarmu, hyung" tanya Jongin kembali

"Tidak perlu Jongin, aku bisa sendiri" ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol yang entah datang darimana-_-

.

.

.

.

"Whoooaaa~ banyak sekali yang mengikuti audisi" ucap Luhan yang kini telah tiba disuatu ruang audisi

"Audisi hari ini untuk sebuah iklan. Ohiya, pasangan mainnya nanti itu Oh Sehun, artis terkenal itu" ucap Chanyeol mengingatkan

"MWOOOOO? OH SEHUN?" teriak Luhan

'Glek' luhan terlihat menelan liurnya dengan susah payah

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol heran yang melihat tingkah Luhan

"Ti...tidak! Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, hehehe" ucap Luhan sembari memaksakan untuk tersenyum

"Annyeong" Sapa seseorang dengan ekspresi datar khasnya yang baru saja tiba dilokasi audisi

'DHEGG' 'Se..Sehuun?' batin Luhan

"Annyeong, Sehun! Ini Xiao Lulu. Dia akan mengikuti audisi hari ini! Mungkin dia akan bekerjasama denganmu, jadi mohon bantuannya" ucap Chanyeol yang memperkenalkan Luhan pada Sehun. Ah dan anggap saja Xiao Lulu itu nama Luhan versi yeoja -_-

'Kumohon! Semoga dia tidak mengenaliku' Luhan terus saja berkutat(?) dengan pikirannya sendiri

"Annyeong, mohon bantuannya" sapa Luhan

Tapi bukannya membalas sapaannya, Sehun dengan tatapan datarnya hanya memutar badannya dan melanjutkan jalannya.

'Apa-apaan dia! Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu! Aaarrgghhh' Luhan mendumel dalam hati

"Apa kau lihat tadi? Ish! Sikapnya buruk sekali" ucap seorang peserta audisi

"Iya! Tersenyum pun tidak!" ucap yang lain

"Dia memang tampan! Tapi baru saja terkenal sedikit sudah belagu seperti itu" lanjut peserta yang lain

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin main iklan bersamanya" sambung salah seorang peserta lagi

Begitulah suasana saat para yeoja remaja itu mengcomment Sehun yang baru saja melewati mereka tanpa tersenyum sama sekali.

"Perhatian-perhatian! Kami akan memulai audisinya sekarang, mohon harap tenang" seorang namja dengan tubuh profesional yang dibalut kemeja dengan sangat rapi dan menggunakan kacamata serta rambut ala tomingse(?) -eh- kini sedang mengumumkan bahwa audisi akan dimulai, sepertinya namja ini adalah salah satu juri.

"Bagian pertama kami akan meminta kalian semua untuk melakukan adegan dimana kalian harus memakan Ice Cream yang akan menjadi produk iklan" jelasnya "Baiklah kita mulai dari peserta pertama" lanjut namja itu

"Eummm~ enak^^" ucap peserta pertama dengan wajah berseri dan senyum yang lebar

"Sluurrp~ manis~ ;)" kali ini peserta kedua yang terlihat sedang menjilat Ice Cream itu sembari mendelikkan matanya

'Kalau seperti itu siapa saja pasti bisa! Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya itu yang mereka cari' pikir Luhan yang melihat yeoja-yeoja itu sepertinya hanya melakukan acting yang begitu-gitu saja

"Selanjutnya, Xiao Lulu" suara juri membuyarkan lamunan Luhan, seketika itupun Luhan mengambil Ice Cream yang akan menjadi produk iklan ini dan menuju depan meja juri

Luhan menjilat Ice Cream itu, tapi setelahnya Luhan terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dan sesekali melihat Ice Cream yang dipegangnya, tapi tiba-tiba Luhan menitikkan air matanya membuat semua yang berada disitu termasuk para juri pun terkejut dan saling memandang dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'ada apa dengannya? Mengapa menangis?' tapi sedetik kemudian "WUAAAAA~ ENAK SEKALI" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan senyumannya yang lebar dan jangan lupa air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya membuat actingnya terlihat natural

"Hmm, hmmm, itu bagus" ucap seorang juri bernama Kris

"Bukankah dia dari Agencymu Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Kris

"Tentu saja!" ucap Chanyeol dengan memberikan senyumnya

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, acting kalian semua tadi sangat bagus. Sekarang kita akan lanjutkan ke bagian kedua, disini kalian coba keluarkan pendapat kalian tentang Sehun yang akan menjadi lawan main kalian di iklan ini" jelas Kris yang merupakan salah satu juri

'MWOO? Yang benar saja! Apa yang harus kukatakan nanti?'ucap Luhan dalam hati

'Apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa sifatnya sangat buruk? Ahhh tidak tidak, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan itu' Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat menolak apa yang dipikirannya sendiri

"Dimulai dari sebelah sana" tunjuk Kris pada seorang peserta

"Menurutku Sehun itu tampan dan terlihat sangat ramah" ucap peserta pertama

"Aku adalah penggemarnya, dia terlihat lebih tampan dibandingkan di tv" ucap peserta kedua

"Haah~ bukankah tadi mereka menjelek-jelekan Sehun dibelakang, kenapa sekarang mereka terlihat bersikap manis, yeoja mengerikan" gumam Luhan pelan, saking pelannya Luhan sendiri tidak dapat mendengarnya (?)

"Selanjutnya~" panggil Kris

"Aah iyaa" ucap Luhan dan berjalan kearah kursi yang sudah disediakan didepan meja juri

"Hmm, akuu... Aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran kalau Sehun itu baik, tapi mungkin itu karena aku belum begitu mengenalnya jadi sepertinya tidak baik kalau aku menyimpulkan orang yang baru aku temui. Mungkin pendapatku akan berbeda kalau aku lebih mengetahui banyak hal tentang Sehun" ucap Luhan yang mampu membuat suasana hening seketika, Luhan yang menyadari bahwa saat ini suasana terlihat menegangkan(?) segera meminta maaf dan meninggalkan ruang audisi

"Aku minta maaf telah berbicara seperti itu tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi setelah membungkukkan badannya

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah audisi akhirnya pengumuman siapa yang lolos diberitahukan.

"Darurat! Emergency! GAWAT! INI BENAR-BENAR GAWAT" teriak Chanyeol saat melihat Luhan dan Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, Chanyeol yang memang sudah menunggu daritadi langsung berlari tergesa-gesa kearah Luhan dan Jongin

"Kau kenapa ahjussi?" tanya Luhan yang heran saat melihat Chanyeol

"Kau lolos audisi, tapi karena waktu itu kau mengatakan ingin mengenal Sehun lebih banyak, jadi manager Sehun mengatakan kalau kau dan Sehun dipesankan satu kamar" terang Chanyeol

"MWOOOOOOOOO?" teriak Luhan dan Jongin bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Akhirnya chapter II update ._.

Mungkin banyak yang heran gimana mungkin manager Sehun memesankan satu kamar untuk Sehun dan Luhan dimana Luhan disini sedang menyamar menjadi yeoja, yaa kan? *Iya ajalah walau kaga ada yang jawab juga-_-* gak masuk akal? Di chapter selanjutnya pasti masuk akal kok (?) :|

Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah review -jabat tangan, cium, peluk, banting(?)- author kira gak akan ada yang mau nih FF dilanjut, tapi ternyata ada hohoho GOMAWO *bow* *senyum pepsodent*

Kalau masih banyak typo's dan salah-salah tanda baca maaf yaa -_-v

Don't forget to REVIEW again (?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: BEAUTIFUL NAMJA**

**Author: BabyXiLJoe**

**Genre: Romance yang gak Romance, Humor tapi gak Humor, Friendship(?) dan tentukan sendiri -_-**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Xi Luhan (EXO-M), Oh Sehun (EXO-K), Kim Jongin (EXO-K)**

Warning : Boy x Boy as Yaoi. Typho, Newbie OOC, and Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terlihat sedang berjalan seorang diri dilorong sekolah menuju kelasnya, hari ini Luhan memang tidak pergi sekolah bersama JongIn karena saat Luhan sudah bersiap akan pergi sekolah ternyata saat itu juga JongIn baru saja selesai bergulat bersama guling, bantal serta selimutnya –dibaca bangun tidur-. Luhan sepertinya tidak fokus berjalan, terlihat dari beberapa siswa yang dia tabrak dengan alasan tidak melihat orang itu berjalan kearahnya. Sudah dua hari ini Luhan kurang tidur karena terus memikirkan soal dirinya yang nanti akan satu kamar dengan Sehun. Luhan teringat kembali percakapannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu.

-FLASHBACK-

"Kau lolos audisi, tapi karena waktu itu kau mengatakan ingin mengenal Sehun lebih banyak, jadi manager Sehun mengatakan kalau kau dan Sehun dipesankan satu kamar" terang Chanyeol

"MWOOOOOOOOO?" teriak Luhan dan Jongin bersamaan

"Dan kau akan mulai syuting 3hari lagi~ di Jepang!"

"JEPAAANG?" lagi-lagi Luhan dan Kai berteriak karena saking shocknya mendengar kata 'jepang'-_-

"Ahjussi apa kau tidak bisa memesankan satu kamar lagi untukku?" tanya Luhan

"Semua itu sudah diurus dari Agency dan juga pihak Sehun" jawab Chanyeol

"JongIn apa kau bisa ikut denganku ke Jepang nanti?" Luhan memasang wajah memelas dihadapan JongIn berharap namja berkulit tan itu mau ikut bersamanya

"Kalau JongIn ikut, mungkin saja Agency akan menyuruhmu satu kamar dengan Sehun! Dan aku akan diberi kamar untukku sendiri, bukankah ideku bagus?" Luhan tersenyum lebar saat mengatakan ide yang menurutnya cemerlang

"Hei! Apa kau gila hyung?" JongIn menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Luhan

"Aku tidak gila, bukankah itu memang ide yang bagus?" tanya Luhan

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku dan Sehun juga satu sekolah? Kalau aku ikut bersamamu Sehun bisa mengenaliku dan dia akan curiga padamu hyung" JongIn menatap Luhan intens

"AHAHAHAHA~ kau benar juga JongIn, kenapa aku tidak berpikiran sama kesitu yaa?" Luhan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Itu karena kau pabbo, hyung!" JongIn memutar bola matanya bosan

"Ish kau ini" Luhan menjitak kepala JongIn karena tidak terima dengan perkataan JongIn yang mengatakannya 'pabbo'

"Aaaah~ Appo!" JongIn mengelus sayang kepalanya yang baru saja diberi sebuah hadiah oleh tangan Luhan

-FLASHBACK END-

"Bagaimana ini? Kalau sampai ketahuan bagaimana?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya lemah

"Eh?" Luhan akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat sepasang kaki sedang berdiri dihadapannya

'DHEEEG' Luhan terdiam saat meliat orang yang berada didepannya saat ini adalah seorang Oh Sehun, terlebih lagi saat ini Sehun juga sedang menatapnya dan jarak antaranya dan Sehun tidak lebih dari 1meter

-BLUSH- muka Luhan memerah saat menyadari dirinya dan Sehun saat ini sedang berhadapan "SEHUUUUN?" Luhan yang sudah tersadar dari diamnya seketika mundur beberapa langkah dan memekik keras membuat Sehun yang saat itu tepat didepannya terkejut dan menampilkan muka absurd(?)nya tetapi sedetik kemudian dia memasang kembali muka datar yang cool tanpa senyumannya -_-

Luhan dengan cepat berlari menghindari Sehun yang sedang mematung menatapnya aneh 'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa menatap wajahnya, kalau seperti ini jangankan satu kamarnya dengan, aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa bekerjasama dengannya' gumam Luhan yang masih saja terus berlari

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Sepertinya sejak tadi dikelas kau terlihat muram" JongIn memperhatikan Luhan yang sejak sepulang sekolah tadi menundukkan kepalanya

"Gwaenchana JongIn" Ucap Luhan yang kini mulai menggerakkan ayunan yang sedang didudukinya. Yaa saat ini Luhan dan JongIn sedang berada di Taman Bermain, sepulang sekolah tadi mereka sepakat untuk mampir terlebih dulu ke tempat ini.

"Hmm, hyung? Bukankah kau akan pergi bersama Sehun besok? Kalau kau terlihat ketakutan seperti in bisa-bisa kau akan ketahuan nanti" ucap JongIn terlihat khawatir

"Eeee...eh? Akan ketahuan?" Luhan mulai terlihat panik saat mendengar ucapan JongIn, karena memang benar apa yang dikatakan JongIn, dia saat ini memang takut kalau sampai saat satu kamar bersama Sehun nanti dia akan ketahuan berbohong

"Dengar hyung! Sehun tidak kepikiran sama sekali kalau kau ini adalah Xiao Lulu, kau harus bersikap biasa saja seperti saat kau sedang menjadi yeoja seperti waktu itu" JongIn mencoba meyakinkan Luhan dengan kata-katanya

"Kau memang benar JongIn, tapi..."

"Hyung, menurutmu Sehun itu bagaimana?" JongIn memotong perkataan Luhan dengan pertanyaannya

"Euuumm, menurutku sifatnya sangat dingin dan dia terlihat tidak ramah. Tapi dia itu tampan" Luhan menatap langit dan tersenyum

"..." hening, tidak ada jawaban atau pertanyaan lain yang JongIn lontarkan, bahkan JongIn terlihat menunduk kepalanya lemas

"Gomawo JongIn, setelah berbicara denganmu aku menjadi lebih lega" Luhan tersenyum kearah JongIn

"Ne, tenang saja hyung! Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun supaya kau tidak ketahuan" Jongin membalas senyum Luhan dengan sangat lembut

.

.

.

.

.

.

And then(?), syuting pun dimulai, Luhan dan Sehun serta semua crew akhirnya sudah tiba di Jepang. Luhan pergi tanpa diantar JongIn, karena mereka takut kalau JongIn mengantar Luhan bisa-bisa Sehun akan curiga. Bagaimanapun ternyata satu sekolah sudah tau kalau JongIn hanya dekat dengan Luhan dan Sehun akan curiga kalau melihat kedekatan JongIn dan Xiao Lulu.

"Yaa bagus Sehun, seperti itu, pertahankan, terus begitu" ucap seorang crew

"Cut! Xiao Lulu, wajahnya sedikit mendekat kearah sehun yaa, lalu matanya lihat kearah sini" Luhan yang mendengar arahan itu langsung mengikuti apa yang dibilang crew tersebut "Nah begitu! Oke lanjut lagi" lanjutnya

"Ini, silahkan" Sehun memberikan Ice Cream kepada Luhan

"Terimakasih" Luhan mengambil Ice Cream yang dipegang Sehun lalu tersenyum kearah Sehun

"Oke cut, bagus sekali! Sekarang kita mulai pengambilan gambar Sehun yang sedang tersenyum" ucap seorang produser

Sehun mulai tersenyum lebar dan matanya terlihat sangat memancarkan kesenangan(?)

-DHEEEG- Muka Luhan memerah saat melihat Sehun tersenyum, ini kali pertamanya Luhan melihat seorang Oh Sehun -yang terkenal dingin disekolahnya- sedang tersenyum lebar seperti itu.

'Tam...tampan' pikir Luhan yang masih merona melihat senyum Sehun

"Sehun kan seorang artis jadi kalau tersenyum seperti itu pasti akan terlihat tampan" Luhan masih saja memperhatikan Sehun yang saat ini sedang melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk iklan mereka

"Cuut!" ucap seorang peroduser mengakibatkan lamunan Luhan pecah dan Sehunpun berhenti tersenyum dan lagi-lagi kembali memasang wajah dinginnya -_-

"Eh kenapa aku berbicara seperti itu! Jangan, jangan! Ah tidak mungkin" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak menerima takdir kalau sebenarnya dia sudah mulai tertarik pada Sehun #ciiiieeee #uhukuhuk #tsaaah (?)

Semua crew yang ada mulai bertepuk tangan dan ada beberapa crew juga yang memuji-muji acting mereka

"Xiao lulu terlihat bagus, dia cepat sekali belajar, penjiwaannya juga bagus" puji seorang produser

"Dan sehun terlihat lebih rileks dari biasanya" lanjut produser itu

" Sepertinya mereka berdua ini cocok" canda seorang crew

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena ternyata syuting selesai lebih cepat jadi kau boleh istirahat dulu, aku akan memanggilmu jika sudah waktunya jam makan! Nah ini kamarmu" Chanyeol mengantar Luhan ke kamar yang nantinya akan Luhan dan Sehun gunakan(?) *otak author mendadak naik tingkat jadi rated M*

"Huuh, nonton TV aja deh" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur

-Cklek- Luhan menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka! Saat mengetahui itu Sehun, Luhan langsung berpura-pura sibuk melihat buku panduan TV. Sehun pun duduk tepat disebelah Luhan.

"Hmmm, kenapa tidak ada TV Seoul? Ah... disini kan Tokyo jadi tidak ada TV Seoul- _- Sehun, kau ingin menonton apa?" Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang memang sejak tadi melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya lucu

"Hahahaha" Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan yang melihat Sehun tertawa pun terkejut.

'Diaa... dia tertawa?' Luhan membulatkan matanya saat melihat Sehun tertawa, baginya ini moment yang sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaat langka *oke luhan mulai lebay*

"Ma..maaf, aku senang" ucap Sehun yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya

"Waktu pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku merasa bertemu teman lama.." Sehun mulai berhenti tertawa dan kini tersenyum kearah Luhan

"EEEHHH? Teman lama" Luhan terlihat kaku saat mendengar ucapan Sehun

"Hahaha, kenapa semua orang yang baru bertemu denganku selalu bilang begitu, hahaha" ucap Luhan kaku sambil berusaha memaksakan tertawa, walau dia pikir pasti suara ketawanya saat ini terdengar aneh (?)

"Aku iri padamu, pasti enak banyak yang berbicara seperti itu padamu" Sehun tersenyum dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya

"Sehun kau itu tampan, apalagi saat kau sedang tersenyum " Luhan berdiri dari duduknya saking semangat ingin menyemangati Sehun yang terpuruk(?) -eh-

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan Luhan

"Mukamu selalu terlihat dingin! Tidak pernah tersenyum, gara-gara itu 'kan kau tidak memiliki teman disekolah dan bahkan kau dijauhi" Luhan yang terlalu bersemangat tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dia katakan tadi -ceroboh-

"Sekolah?" ucap Sehun bingung

'ADUH GAWAT! LUHAN KAU PABBO!' pikir Luhan

"Eh maksudnya, ituu, hmmm~ kau dijauhi artis juga kan? Karena kamu dikira nyebelin?" ucap Luhan salting

Sehun mulai menundukkan kembali kepalanya "Karena aku saat ini sudah menjadi seorang artis, jadi banyak yang segan-segan(?) untuk menjadi temanku. Ada juga yang dekat denganku, tapi mereka dekat denganku hanya supaya mereka dapat menjadi artis juga" Sehun menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar itu pun mulai terbawa emosi

"HAAAH? Mereka semua nyebelin sekali! Jadi semua yang dekat denganmu hanya memanfaatkanmu?" teriak Luhan tidak percaya masih saja ada orang seperti itu

"Kau juga sekarang baik padaku, apa jangan-jangan kau..." Sehun terlihat sedih

"EH-_- jangan mikir macam-macam! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti mereka! Aku sekarang tau kenapa kau tidak banyak tersenyum dan tidak percaya orang lain! Tapi, angkat wajahmu! Dan lihatlah kedepan! Tersenyum dan tertawalah sepuasnya" Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Luhan langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Luhan

"Be..benarkan kau terlihat lebih tampan kalau tersenyum" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul dipipinya

.

.

.

.

.

-Cyuuuuur- *anggap aja ini suara shower*

"Sehun saat ini sedang mandi dibalik tembok itu, sebaiknya aku menutup telinga menggunakan earphone saja" gumam Luhan yang tidak tau kenapa mukanya memerah saat mendengar suara shower yang berada di kamar mandi itu

-Ckrek- Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan menggunakan yukata dan handuk diatas kepalanya

'Yukataaa?' -Degg- Luhan terkejut melihat Sehun keluar menggunakan yukata

"Maaf menunggu, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya untukmu, kau cepatlah mandi" ucap Sehun tersenyum

"Baiklah" Luhan berjalan kearah kamar mandi

"Hmm~ dia memang benar-benar sudah menyiapkan air untukku" Luhan mulai membuka bajunya dan masuk kedalam bath tub, Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya hingga sebatas mulut

'Gawat! Sepertinya aku menyukai Sehun' pikirnya

Luhan berdiri seketika dan mulai menyalakan shower "Tidak! Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh menyukainya" gumam Luhan disela-sela bershowernya. Luhan mematikan showernya dan bersiap memakai handuk, tapi... –plash-

"Eh? Huwaaa" teriak Luhan

'Ke...kenapa lantainya becek seperti ini?' pikir Luhan

Sehun yang mendengar teriakkan Luhan langsung mengetuk pintunya "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tapi Luhan tidak menjawab

"Bajunya? Eh, yukata sama wignya juga" Luhan mulai panik saat baju yang tadi dipakainya serta yukata dan wignya sudah jatuh dilantai dan terlihat basah akibat lantai yang digenangi air

"MWOO? HANDUKNYA JUGA?" pekik Luhan

"Xiao Lulu? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi, dia berharap kali ini Luhan menjawabnya

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Luhan berbohong

'Kyaaa~ kalau begini, BAGAIMANA AKU BISA KELUAR"

.

.

.

.

.

#NB: Yukata adalah kimono nonformal yang dipakai pria dan wanita pada kesempatan santai di musim panas. Dibuat dari kain yang mudah dilewati angin, yukata dipakai agar badan menjadi sejuk di sore hari atau sesudah mandi malam berendam dengan air panas.

To Be Continued...

CHAPTER 3~ HAPPY READING~

Lagi-lagi dan lagi author ucapin JEONGMAL GOMAWO buat yang udah Review ^^ buat yang udah baca tapi gak review juga author ucapin banyak2 Thanks you xD

Oh iya maaf author gak bisa bales reviewnya, soalnya author gak tau harus balas apa, author terlalu seneng baca review kalian sampai author kehabisan kata-kata untuk bales review kalian *apa ini* xD

MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN? *berdoa*


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: BEAUTIFUL NAMJA**

**Author: BabyXiLJoe**

**Genre: Romance yang gak Romance, Humor tapi gak Humor, Friendship(?) dan tentukan sendiri -_-**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Xi Luhan (EXO-M), Oh Sehun (EXO-K), Kim Jongin (EXO-K)**

Warning : Boy x Boy as Yaoi. Typho, Newbie OOC, and Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MWOO? HANDUKNYA JUGA?" pekik Luhan

"Xiao Lulu? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi, dia berharap kali ini Luhan menjawabnya

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Luhan berbohong

'Kyaaa~ kalau begini, BAGAIMANA AKU BISA KELUAR"

CHAPTER 4 HERE~

.

.

.

.

'Kyaaa~ kalau begini, BAGAIMANA AKU BISA KELUAR' teriak Luhan dalam hati

"Harus bagaimana ini?" gumam Luhan

-TOK TOK TOK- "Xiao Lulu?" Sehun masih setia memanggil-manggil nama Luhan

'Pokoknya harus pakai wignya dulu' pikir Luhan

-TING- tiba-tiba muncul lampu petromax diatas kepala Luhan 'OH IYAAA' akhirnya Luhan mendapatkan sebuah ide

"Se...sehuun!" panggil Luhan dari balik pintu kamar mandi

"Xiao Lulu? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun yang sedikit panik

"I...ini sebenarnya aku tidak tau kenapa lantai kamar mandinya basah dan banyak air -dibaca becek-" ucap Luhan

"Bisa kau panggilkan pelayan hotel? Dan tolong bawakan aku handuk dan yukata baru, ini basah semua" lanjut Luhan

'Ckckck aku pintar kan' pikir Luhan yang tersenyum

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak memasukkan shower curtain kedalam bath tub" ucap Sehun

"Eh?" Luhan menoleh kearah bath tub

"Seharusnya itu dimasukkan" lanjut Sehun

"OOOOH, begitu rupanya! Kenapa aku norak sekali" gumam Luhan, kemudian Luhan pun menundukkan kepalanya malu

"Sebentar, aku akan telepon front desk" ucap Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Luhan pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan selamat(?)

"Gomawo Sehun" Luhan mendekati Sehun yang sedang menonton TV

"Begitu saja?" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan

"Eh? A..apa?" ucap Luhan

"Xiao Lulu, yukatamu terbalik! Garisnya seharusnya ke kiri, bukan kanan" Sehun berdiri dan memegang yukata yang Luhan kenakan

"Yaaak! Yaak! Aku bisa sendiri" Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dan berbalik membelakangi Sehun untuk membetulkan yukatanya

"Nah beres" Luhan membalikkan badannya kembali dan menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya(?)

"Xiao Lulu" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya setelah memanggil nama Luhan

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu? Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya" lanjut Sehun

'Sehun... mungkin sekarang aku sudah jahat padamu! Aku sudah membohongimu. Hiks' pikir Luhan

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, besok kita harus bangun pagi dan melanjutkan syuting" Sehun pun berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya, dan ingat dikamar ini terdapat 2 tempat tidur~ Yaa DUA, bukan SATU -_-

"Baiklah" Luhan pun mulai berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya

"Selamat malam, Xiao Lulu" setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, Sehun pun mulai menutup matanya. Disisi lain, Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menutup matanya

'Aku satu kamar bersama Sehun?' Luhan melirik kearah Sehun yang sedang tidur menghadap kearahnya

'Dia tampan sekali'

'Kalau aku adalah fangirlnya, mungkin aku sudah pingsan saat ini juga'

'Bagaimana ini? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menutup matapku'

'Aku ingin memotretnya saat dia tidur, hehehe'

'Eh, kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti ini'

'Luhan sadarlaah'

'Tapi, sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau hanya memotretnya sekali'

Itulah isi otak Luhan saat ini, Luhanpun segera mengambil handphone untuk memotret Sehun yang sedang tidur

-KLIIIK-

'Gawat! Aku lupa mematikan blitz dan suara kameranya' Luhan panik saat melihat Sehun menggeliat tak nyaman dan akhirnya membuka matanya *Xiao Lu kau ceroboh sekali, ck -_-*

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun yang kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir tempat tidurnya

"Aaah~ maafkan aku sudah membuatmu terbangun, aku lupa mematikan blitz dan suaranya" ucap Luhan

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau photo?" tanya Sehun

"Eh? I...itu aku sedang memotret diriku sendiri buat aku perlihatkan pada eommaku nanti, hehehe" Luhan terlihat sedikit memaksakan untuk tersenyum

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memotretmu" tawar Sehun

"Tidak usah, sebaiknya kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu, hehe" ucap Luhan

"Hmmm~ baiklah, kau juga cepatlah tidur" Sehun pun kembali menlanjutkan tidurnya

Luhan yang tidak mau melakukan kecerobohan untuk kesekian kalinya pun memutuskan untuk mencoba tidur

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagiiiii" ucap seorang crew saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun memasuki ruang makan

"Apa tidur kalian nyenyak?" ucap Chanyeo

'Tidurku sama sekali tidak nyenyak-_-' Luhan berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan(?) dan matanya pun benar-benar masih terlihat mengantuk, berbeda dengan Sehun yang terlihat FRESH(?)

"Kalian semalam ngapain aja?" tanya seorang produser

"Eh? Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, bukan begitu Sehun?" ucap Luhan yang mulai berpikir macam-macam

"Hahahaha, ne" ucap Sehun singkat

"Haha, sebaiknya kalian cepat ambil makan" ucap produser

"Sehun? Apa kau tidak akan membeli oleh-oleh? Itu loh buat teman kecilmu yang kau ceritakan waktu itu" lanjut produser itu

"Eh? Apa Sehun menyukai teman masa kecilmu?" tanya Luhan

"Bu..bukan begitu! Aku Cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan teman TK dan SMA ku" muka Sehun seketika memerah saat juga

'Jadi? Sehun menyukai seseorang? Teman masa kecilnya? Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?' pikir Luhan

Setelah mengambil makanan, Luhan dan Sehun pun memilih makan di meja yang terpisah dengan para crew

"Xiao Lulu? Apa ada orang yang kau sukai juga?" tanya Sehun

Luhan yang saat itu sedang makan mulai tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, dengan segera Sehun memberikannya segelas air "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun terlihat khawatir melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba tersedak seperti itu

"Aku tidak apa-apa hehehe, oiya tadi kau bertanya apa?" ucap Luhan

"Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanya Sehun kembali

"A...ada sih... tapi itu rahasia yaaa" Luhan memeletkan lidahnya didepan Sehun

"Aish~ kalau begitu aku juga rahasia hahaha" ucap Sehun

"Apaaaa? Mengapa begitu? Bukankah semalam kau bilang ingin menceritakan semuanya padaku?" protes Luhan

"Kau sendiri tidak mau menceritakannya padaku hahaha" Sehun tertawa melihat wajah Luhan saat memprotesnya

"Sehun sekarang terlihat lebih sering tersenyum sejak mengenal Xiao Lulu" ucap seorang crew yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua

"Kau benar, biasanya Sehun akan fokus menghabiskan makanannya tanpa berbicara sedikit pun"ucap crew lain yang diangguki oleh semua

"Baiklah kalau kalian sudah selesai kita akan melanjutkan syutingnya" intruksi seorang produser

.

.

.

.

.

'Sebenarnya siapa yang Sehun sukai? Aish kalau saja produser tidak mengatakan itu, aku jadi kepikiran terus 'kan' pikir Luhan

"Oke! Sekarang adegan Ice Cream" teriak seorang crew

Luhan dan Sehun saat ini sedang bersiap-siap melakukan syuting terkhirnya

"Xiao Lulu, kau menangis ya~ pikirkan orang yang kau suka, lalu Sehun datang dan memberikan Ice itu ya~" seorang crew memberikan mereka pengarahan

"Oke mulai"

-Syuting pun dimulai-

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun menghampiri Xiao Lulu yang sedang menangis

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan wajahnya yang sendu(?)

"Berhentilah menangis, ini untukmu" Sehun memberikan Ice Cream pada Luhan

"Hiks" Luhan menghapus air matanya

"Ini enak sekali, terima kasih" Luhan tersenyum manis kearah Sehun

"Cut"

"Bagus sekali" -prok prok prook-

"Syuting kali ini sudah selesai, terimakasih Sehun dan Xiao Lulu" semua crew memberi salam pada mereka berdua

"Xiao Lulu hebat sekali, penampilannya lebih bagus dibandingkan saat audisi" puji seorang produser

'Itu karena dia seorang namja. Walaupun dia namja, tapi dia lebih tau pesona dan penampilan yeoja dibandingkan yeoja asli' pikir Chanyeol

Luhan, Sehun dan semua crew pun bergegas kembali ke Hotel dan membereskan barang-barangnya karena malam ini mereka akan kembali ke Korea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa minggu kemudian, akhirnya iklan yang dibintangi Luhan pun tayang hari ini

'Lebih manis dari cinta~ Ice penuh cinta' begitulah kata-kata Luhan saat di iklan Ice Cream itu

"HUWAAAAAA~ kenapa tampangku benar-benar mirip seperti yeoja" Luhan berteriak cukup keras saat melihat iklan itu

"Semoga saja JongIn tidak menertawaiku" gumam Luhan

-Sementara itu dirumah JongIn-

JongIn sedang melihat iklan tersebut, tetapi tidak tau kenapa JongIn terlihat tidak senang dengan iklan itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat itu

.

.

.

SKIP!

.

.

.

-TEENG TEEENG TEEEEENG-

"Itu Sehunn"

"Sehun~ Annyeong"

"Ne, annyeong" Sehun tersenyum pada semua siswa yang menyapanya

Sehun saat ini sudah mulai banyak tersenyum pada teman-temannya. Dan Sehun sudah mulai berbaur dengan teman-teman sekelasnya

"Sehun, aku sudah lihat iklannya!" ucap Baekhyun salah satu teman sekelasnya

"Ice penuh cinta~" kali ini Tao yang berbicara

"Anak yang main bersamamu manis juga! Siapa dia?" tanya Baekhyun

"Xiao Lulu" ucap Sehun

"Oh iya sebentar lagi kita akan study tour, kan?" tanya KyungSoo yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Iya, seonsaengnim bilang minggu depan kita akan dibagi kelompok" ucap Baekhyun

"Aaaah~ semoga aku bisa satu kelompok dengan JongIn" muka KyungSoo memerah saat mengatakan itu

"Eh, Sehun apa benar kau dan JongIn teman dari kecil?" tanya Tao

Luhan yang sedang berjalan melewati mereka tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Sehun dan yang lainnya. Akhirnya Luhanpun memutuskan untuk menguping percakapan mereka

"Bisa dibilang begitu, karena rumahku dan JongIn dekat jadi dulu aku dan JongIn suka bermain bersama" ucap Sehun

'Eh? Apa yang dia bilang? Sehun dan JongIn teman masa kecil?' pikir Luhan

'Tunggu dulu, kalu begitu teman masa kecil yang Sehun suka itu...'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'**JONGIN?**' pekik Luhan dalam hatinya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continued...

Nih FF sebenarnya udah selesai dari kemarin, tapi gara-gara modem susah connect jadi telat update-_-" *ini semacam curhat*

Maaf yaa kalau ceritanya jadi makin aneh xD

Lanjut atau jangan nih?

-REPLY REVIEW (?)-

**: biasalah luhan selalu mencari kasus yang konyol(?)**

**Oh Hannie****: ahahaha, kalau naik rate author belum bisa-_- author orangnya masih polos(?), gak bisa buat yang begituan, tapi author bisanya baca yang begituan (?)**

**Lee MingKyu****: minum obat penenang dulu coba biar gak panik~ iya siapa sih yang suruh luhan jadi yeoja! Ish~ #ehh**

**RZHH 261220****: GOMAWOO *ikut gak woles* jangan, kasian luhan, nanti masuk angin kalau pake baju basah-_- bikin sehun horny? Asdfghjkl *_***

**ByunnaPark****: ayoo tebak, jongin suka luhan gak? ._.**

**asroyasrii****: iya sengaja, biar FF-nya cepet selesai jadi dipercepat -_-v**

**MinSeulELFSparFishy****: panik kok 'ciiiieeee'? -_-**

**Ryeolu: kesempatan baik? Apanya? ._.**

**Nurfadillah****: tenang aja, luhan kan banyak akal (?)**

**Misterius: oke, thanks ^^ **

**ninira07: ini udah update, semoga bisa ngilangin rasa penasarannya hahaha**

MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN? ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: BEAUTIFUL NAMJA**

**Author: BabyXiLJoe**

**Genre: Romance yang gak Romance, Humor tapi gak Humor, Friendship(?) dan tentukan sendiri -_-**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Xi Luhan (EXO-M), Oh Sehun (EXO-K), Kim Jongin (EXO-K)**

Warning : Boy x Boy, BoysLove, Yaoi, Typho, OOC, and Don't Like Don't Read.

Mianhae, chap yang sebelumnya udah author hapus, soalnya ada sedikit perubahan xD haha

Ini chap yang bener!

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Orang yang disukai Sehun = Teman masa kecilnya = Kim JongIn?'

.

.

.

.

**PART 5 READY...**

Beberapa jam yang lalu Chanyeol menelepon Luhan dan menyuruhnya supaya datang ke kantor SMArt Agency yang menaungi Luhan. Karena iklan yang dilakukannya bersama Sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu berhasil dan booming, Luhan menjadi lebih sering bekerjasama dengan Sehun. Dan sekarang disini lah Luhan berada, SMArt Building.

"Haaah~ kalau begini kemungkinan untuk menang tidak ada" gumam Luhan

"Pagi Xiao Lulu, kenapa kau tidak bersemangat?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menyapanya

"Annyeong" dengan cepat Luhan menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar suara orang yang dia kenal, Oh Sehun.

"Se..sehun" pikir Luhan

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat sedang senang, jarang sekali kau menampakkan senyummu itu Sehun" tanya sang manager

"Karena sebentar lagi akan ada study tour, jadi aku dapat mengambil libur kan? Haha" ucap Sehun

"Study tour? Dengan teman masa kecilmu juga ya? Kapan pembagian kelompoknya?" tanya manager Sehun

"Entahlah, seperti besok" ucap Sehun

"Sehun pasti ingin sekali satu kelompok dengan orang yang disukai ya?" kali ini Luhan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya

"Tentu saja, tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan suka kalau aku berada satu kelompok dengannya" Sehun tersenyum tipis saat mengucapkannya

"Kau belum mencobanya, jadi bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau belum dicoba!" ucap Luhan

"Ini kesempatanmu, kapan lagi kau mempunyai kesempatan seperti ini" lanjut Luhan dengan sedikit berteriak pada Sehun. Saat mendengar perkataan Luhan, Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum. Jarang sekali ada orang yang menyemangatinya sampai seperti ini.

'Eh, apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku seperti mendukung JongIn. Tunggu. Kalau Sehun bisa satu kelompok dengan JongIn, itu artinya satu kelompok denganku juga. Lumayan juga haha' pikir Luhan

"Sehun! Kau harus bisa satu kelompok dengan Jong.. eh maksudku dengan orang yang kau sukai itu" Luhan dengan semangatnya memberi semangat pada Sehun (?)

"Hahaha, baiklah! Gomawo Xiao Lulu" Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini, kita akan bagi kelompok study tour" ucap seonsaengnim yang seketika membuat seisi kelas ribut.

"Sebisa mungkin kelompok harus terdiri dari 4-6 orang" lanjut seonsaengnim

Para siswa mulai mencari dan memilih siapa yang akan menjadi teman satu kelompoknya, Sehun yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mulai ikut memilih teman yang akan menjadi kelompoknya.

"Oh Sehun" saat Sehun akan meninggalkan bangkunya, dia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Sehun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang berdiri menghadapnya (?)

"Sehun, apa kau sudah memiliki kelompok?" Kyungsoo berbicara langsung pada intinya

"Aku baru saja akan mencarinya" ucap Sehun

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi teman satu kelompokmu, gimana? Deal? Oke deal! Kajja kita cari yang lain" Kyungsoo terus saja berbicara tanpa membiarkan Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya. Sehun yang mendengar celotehan Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa bengong dan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah temannya yang sedikit lebih tua darinya.

Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Kalau itusih tidak usah ditanya. Sudah jelas Luhan akan satu kelompok dengan JongIn.

"JongIn! Ayo gabung dengan kelompokku" teriak seorang yeoja bernama Krystal

"Aku juga mau" teriak yeoja lain bernama Hyuna

"Gabung dengan kelompokku saja" teriak seorang namja bernama Taemin

'Banyak sekali yang ingin satu kelompok dengan JongIn! Bahkan namja pun ingin' gumam Luhan yang melihat kerumunan siswa yang ingin berkelompok dengan JongIn

'Kemana kelompok Sehun? Kalau begini dia akan kalah dari kelompok lain' Luhan melihat sekeliling kelas

"Luhan hyung" Luhan seketika berbalik saat merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil dan menepuk pundaknya

"Hyung apa kau mau satu kelompok denganku?" ucap Sehun yang menampilkan poker facenya *LAGI!*-_-

"Eh, apa? Denganku?" Luhan sedikit terkejut saat Sehun memintanya bergabung bersama kelompoknya. JongIn yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam.

"JongIn? Bagaimana?" Luhan menoleh kearah JongIn

"Kau saja yang putuskan hyung" jawab JongIn acuh

'Mungkin Sehun sedikit malu kalau berbicara langsung pada JongIn, makanya dia meminta satu kelompok padaku dulu. Lagian mana mungkin Sehun menyukaiku. Haah~' pikir Luhan

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku yang akan putuskan" teriak Luhan didepan para siswa yang sangat ingin satu kelompok dengan JongIn

"Kenapa harus kau yang pilih?" protes Krystal

"Kalau Luhan! Pasti dia akan memilih kelompok Sehun, kan?" protes yeoja lain

"Aish! Kalian ini! Kalau begitu suit saja, jadi tidak ada yang perlu protes lagi!" teriak Luhan lagi

"Heii hyung, yaak! Heei" protes JongIn yang tidak dihiraukan sama sekali

"Oke siapa duluan yang mau maju?" ucap Luhan

Seketika Krystal dan Hyuna pun mengangkat tangannya.

"gawi, pawi, po" ucap mereka bersamaan

Hyuna mengeluarkan kertas sedangkan Krystal batu, dan otomatis Hyuna pemenangnya. Selanjutnya Luhan menyuruh Taemin melawan Sehun

"gawi, pawi, po" ucap Sehun bersamaan dengan Taemin

Taemin mengeluarkan gunting dan Sehun mengeluarkan batu. Dengan demikian Sehun yang akan melawan Hyuna.

"Oke! Sekarang tinggal kalian berdua! Kalian siap?" Sehun dan Hyuna pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda mereka sudah siap

"Baiklah! Si...jak!" Luhan pun memberi aba-aba

"gawi, pawi, po" ucap mereka berdua

'Ayolah Sehun, kau harus menang' pikir Luhan

Dan akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan kertas dan hyuna mengeluarkan batu.

"Yeaah! Kita menang" teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun mengalahkan Hyuna

"Waaaa~ berhasil! Ups" Luhan yang saking senangnya tidak dapat mengkontrol rasa senangnya sehingga dia berteriak terlalu keras hingga membuat siswa yang berada tak jauh darinya menoleh dan menatapnya tajam.

"Yak! Luhan! Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai Sehun?" Taemin menatap Luhan tajam

"Mencurigakan sekali" Krystal pun menatap Luhan tak kalah tajam

"Eh, aku hanya tidak ingin satu kelompok dengan kalian yang matanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi 'love-love' dan terus berteriak 'JongIn JongIn'! merong" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan meninggalkan mereka semua

JongIn daritadi hanya bisa diam dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Luhan dan JongIn akan mampir dulu ketaman didekat sekolahnya sebelum akhirnya mereka pulang kerumah.

'Akhirnya aku bisa satu kelompok dengan Sehun, hihihi' Luhan membayangkan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu dimana Sehun telah menang dari Hyuna.

"Hyung.." panggil JongIn

"Eh, yaa?" Luhan menoleh kearah JongIn yang tepat sedang duduk disebelahnya

"Apa kau menyukai Sehun, hyung?" tanya JongIn

"Kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur" lanjut JongIn

"Mwoo? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau sendiri bagaimana?" bukannya menjawab, tetapi Luhan berbalik bertanya pada JongIn

"Kau jawab saja hyung!" JongIn sedikit membentak pada Luhan

'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan JongIn? JongIn selalu berusaha buat mengertiku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tau dia sedang memikirkan apa' wajah Luhan seketika muram

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kau hyung" gumam JongIn namun masih dapat didengar oleh Luhan

"Biasanya kauselalu bercerita semuanya, tapi sekarang kan seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sejak kau menjadi seorang artis..." JongIn menggantungkan perkataannya

"Kau ini kenapa JongIn? Kau sendiri tidak pernah bercerita padaku" ucap Luhan dengan intonasi sedikit tinggi

"YAAAK! AKUUUU..." teriak JongIn. JongIn pun berdiri dari duduknya

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening

-Degg degg degg degg- *Heartbeat(?)*

"A..apa?" tanya Luhan sedikit gugup

"..." tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari JongIn, dia masih tetap mematung dan menundukkan kepalanya. Hingga...

"TIDAK JADI! BYEE" JongIn dengan secepat kilat berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya bingung

"JongIn tunggu! Yaaak Kim JongIn!" teriak Luhan

.

.

.

"JongIn" teriak Luhan

"Kau mau mengatakan apa tadi? Kamu apa?" Luhan menghampiri JongIn yang telah menghentikan larinya

"..." hening~

"AKU..." JongIn menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Wae?" tanya Luhan

"AKU MENYUKAI OH SEHUN!" JongIn menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan tegas dan lantang dan menoleh kearah Luhan yang saat ini berada dibelakangnya

'Apa?' gumam Luhan

"Apa itu benar JongIn?" JongIn dan Luhan membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara lain

"SE...HUUUN?" Luhan terkejut saat melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang mereka

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu" Sehun menghampiri JongIn yang masih diam seperti patung

'MWOOOO!' pikir Luhan

JongIn akhirnya mulai mendekati Sehun juga, JongIn memegang dagu Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun. Wajah Sehun dan JongIn sudah 5 senti lagi hampir bersentuhan. Luhan yang melihat hal itupun tiba-tiba berteriak.

"TUNGGU JONGIN! A...AKU! AKU JUGA MENYUKAI SEHUN!" teriak Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

**Mianhae telat update chap~ maklum author baru isi pulsa modem hahaha**

**Semoga kalian senang baca nih chap :3**

**REPLY REVIEW, REVIEW REPLY, BALASAN REVIEW (?):**

**Park Ha Woo****: Ayoo tebak, Kai sebenarnya suka siapa? Iklannya limited(?) hanya bisa disaksikan di tv-tv tertentu (?)**

**Oh Hannie****: ne, lanjuuuttt~**

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics****: KaiHun? Kayanya bukan, yang bener itu MiHun *couple macam apa ini***

**Lee MingKyu****: jahat sekali chingu ini! kasihan Luhan :" iya Luhan itu cantik kaya author *ayoo semua bilang AMIN* (?)**

**asroyasrii****: chingu yang satu ini juga jahat! Lagi-lagi Luhan yang jadi mangsa(?) jangan pukul Luhan lagi :" ff-nya sih gak ikut lebaran, cuma author-nya aja hehehe**

**MinSeulELFSparFishy****: author juga merasa begitu #eh**

**mjjeeje****: ini udah dilanjut, selamat baca~**

**Nurfadillah****: kalau panjang author capek ngetiknya hahaha. Gpp nanti jongin sama author aja :3**

**Ryuzaki Miki****: gomawo sudah mau review *bow**

**ByunnaPark****: jadi sebenarnya tuh jongin naksir author :***

**Oh Younghun: seru kan kalau udah TBC (?) xD**

**DiraLeeXiOh: hahaha gomawo *bow**

**Hunhanie: lebih baik paksa sehun sama author aja yaa :3**

**miparkland****: tao tau darimana yaa '-' mungkin tao punya indra keenam (?)**

REVIEW AGAIN, PLEASE ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: BEAUTIFUL NAMJA**

**Author: BabyXiLJoe**

**Genre: Romance yang gak Romance, Humor tapi gak Humor, Friendship(?) dan tentukan sendiri -_-**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Xi Luhan (EXO-M), Oh Sehun (EXO-K), Kim Jongin (EXO-K)**

Warning : Boy x Boy, BoysLove, Yaoi, Typho, OOC, and Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JongIn" teriak Luhan

"Kau mau mengatakan apa tadi? Kamu apa?" Luhan menghampiri JongIn yang telah menghentikan larinya

"..." hening~

"AKU..." JongIn menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Wae?" tanya Luhan

"AKU MENYUKAI OH SEHUN!" JongIn menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan tegas dan lantang dan menoleh kearah Luhan yang saat ini berada dibelakangnya

'Apa?' gumam Luhan

"Apa itu benar JongIn?" JongIn dan Luhan membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara lain

"SE...HUUUN?" Luhan terkejut saat melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang mereka

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu" Sehun menghampiri JongIn yang masih diam seperti patung

'MWOOOO!' pikir Luhan

JongIn akhirnya mulai mendekati Sehun juga, JongIn memegang dagu Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun. Wajah Sehun dan JongIn sudah 5 senti lagi hampir bersentuhan. Luhan yang melihat hal itupun tiba-tiba berteriak.

"TUNGGU JONGIN! A...AKU! AKU JUGA MENYUKAI SEHUN!" teriak Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

**Part 6 Here~~**

Luhan membuka matanya dan mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat, muka Luhan pun seketika memerah saat membayangi kejadian tadi yang ternyata hanya sebuah mimpi.

"Mi...mimpii?" gumam Luhan yang merasa lega

'Sebenarnya JongIn mau mengatakan apaan?' pikir Luhan

-geurae wolf naega wolf Ahu~ ah saranghaeyo- *nada telepon masuk*

"Chanyeol ajhussi? Mau apa dia meneleponku pagi-pagi begini" Luhan mengambil handphone yang berada disebelah bantal tidurnya saat mendengar nada dering telepon

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap Luhan

"Aaaah~ Luhan, kau sekarang segeralah datang ke Building" ucap Chanyeol

"Wae ajhussi?"

"Hari ini kau ada pemotretan bersama Sehun, cepatlah datang" mereka pun memutuskan panggilan telepon tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Coba kalian beri kesan seolah-olah Sehun sedang membisiki Xiao Lulu" intruksi seorang photographer

"Ah, yaa~ bagus, Xiao Lulu terlihat natural sekali" puji photographer tersebut

"Baiklah sudah selesai, terimakasih. Kalian berdua boleh keruang ganti masing-masing" ucap seorang crew

"Xiao Lulu bagus sekali, lain kali aku akan memakai Xiao Lulu sendiri tanpa Sehun" ucap photographer itu pada Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelahnya

"Hahaha, baiklah silahkan" Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum senang

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?" tanya sang photographer

"Hmm, minggu depan?" Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengecek buku yang berisi jadwal-jadwal kegiatan Luhan

"Eh? Minggu depan?" Chanyeol mulai terlihat panik

"Wae? Apa sudah ada janji?" tanya photographer itu

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

RUANG GANTI XIAO LULU-

"Hwaaa panaaaas~ ini kan masih musim panas, kenapa sudah pemotretan untuk musim dingin, ish" gerutu Luhan yang hendak membuka wignya, tetapi..

-tok tok tok-

"Xiao Lulu~ boleh aku masuk?" teriak Sehun dari balik pintu

-DEGG- 'Waaa SEHUN!' Luhan terlihat panik dan dengan segera merapi wig yang hampir terlepas dari kepalanya. Luhan berjalan kearah pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun

"Ayoo kita makan ini bersama" Sehun tersenyum dan memperlihatkan sekantung roti yang sengaja dibawanya

"Ah.. ya" balas Luhan

"Xiao Lulu, gomawo" ucap Sehun disela-sela makannya

"Eh?" Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung

"Karena kau selalu mendukungku, sekarang aku dapat satu kelompok dengan orang yang selama ini aku sukai. Haha" muka Luhan memerah saat melihat Sehun tersenyum hangat kearahnya dengan fakta bahwa mereka duduk berdekatan disebuah ruangan yang hanya berisi mereka berdua

"Hahahaha, kau ini bicara apa Sehun? Menang suit itu sama saja menang dengan kekuatanmu sendiri" ucap Luhan canggung

"Eh? Suit? Kau tau darimana?" Sehun menatap Luhan bingung

'GAWAT AKU KECEPLOSAN LAGI' pikir Luhan

"Eh, itu... hmm ka..karenaa" saat Luhan sedang mencoba mencari-cari alasan, tiba-tiba..

-BRAAK- Chanyeol membukan pintu ruang ganti Luhan dengan keras dan dari raut mukanya terlihat bahwa Chanyeol sedang panik. Luhan yang terkejut seketika terlonjak dari dari duduknya dan memegang dadanya supaya jantungnya tidak ikut terlonjak (?) sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap kedatangan Chanyeol dengan muka tanpa ekspresi -_-

"Gawat! Sepertinya minggu depan akan ada kerjaan, jadi..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kata-katanya saat melihat Sehun yang ternyata ada disebelah Luhan

"Minggu depan?" tanya Sehun

"Aaah tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Luhan dan Chanyeol panik, dan tiba-tiba..

-BRAAK- "Xiao Lulu, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau minggu depan kau ada study tour" ucap photographer yang tiba-tiba masuk

"Sekolahmu juga mengadakan study tour minggu depan?" tanya Sehun

'Gawat' pikir Luhan

'Gawat banget' pikir Chanyeol

"Sekolahmu akan study tour kapan? Dan kemana?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Dari tanggal 20 ke Jeju, benar kan?" yang menjawab bukanlah Luhan atau Chanyeol tetapi sang photographer lah yang menjawab

"Eh? Kalau begitu sama dengan sekolahku" ucap Sehun

'Hari dan tujuannya sama, sudah pasti bikin curiga. Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahu photographer itu' pikir Chanyeol memyesal

'Pasti ketahuan kalau sekolah kita sama!' pikir Luhan

"Kebetulan sekali yaa" ucap Sehun tersenyum

"Eh?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang sama sekali tidak curiga padanya

"Apa nanti kau disana diberi waktu bebas?" tanya Sehun

"Yaa, tentu" Luhan tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

"Kalau begitu kita bisa bertemu" ucap Sehun

'Eh, tunggu dulu! Tidak mungkin bertemu' pikir Luhan

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada orang yang aku sukai itu, apa nanti kau bisa bertemu denganku disana?" tanya Sehun lagi

'JongIn kan?' pikir Luhan lesu

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Luhan

'Mungkin kalau sebentar tidak akan apa-apa jika aku harus menjadi yeoja'

.

.

.

.

.

.

HARI STUDY TOUR TIBA-

"Sekarang kalian bisa beristirahat menurut kelompok masing-masing" ucap seonsaengnim

Semua kelompokpun mulai berpencar dan menyibukkan diri masing-masing, ada yang terlihat sedang berfoto, ada juga yang sedang melihat barang-barang yang dijual di beberapa stand

"Ternyata disini sangat indah, benarkan Sehun?" tanya KyungSoo

"Hahaha, ya kau benar hyung"

"Waah kau tersenyum, aku jarang sekali melihatmu tersenyum" KyungSoo mencoba menggoda Sehun

"Aish" gerutu Sehun

Luhan dan JongIn yang berjalan didepan Sehun dan KyungSoo pun terlihat sedang merencanakan sesuatu

"JongIn, tolong sesuai dengan rencana kita yaa" bisik Luhan pada JongIn

"Ne, baiklah" jawab JongIn datar

"Dia tidak berubah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan JongIn" gumam Luhan sangat pelan

"Aaaaww~ duuuuuh~" Luhan memegangi perutnya

"Kau kenapa?" tanya KyungSoo

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kali ini Sehun lah yang bertanya

"Pe...perutku.. sepertinya ini karena Ramen yang kumakan semalam" Luhan memulai actingnya

"Mianhae, aku harus ke toilet dan habis itu aku akan istirahat di dalam bis" ucap Luhan

"Kalian ada janji kan? Kalian pergi saja duluan, aku akan mengantar Luhan hyung sampai bis" ucap JongIn

"Kalian pergi saja, tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku" ucap Luhan

"Tapi..." Sehun terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan

"Sehun, mau gimana lagi~ sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, nanti Xiao Lulu menunggu kita lama" ucap KyungSoo

Sehun dan KyungSoo akhirnya meninggalkan Luhan dan JongIn untuk bertemu dengan Xiao Lulu.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya aku berganti pakaian" Luhan segera berlari meninggalkan JongIn yang hanya diam mematung

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehuuuuuun" teriak Luhan -yang sudah berganti pakaian ala yeoja- sembari berlari kearah Sehun dan KyungSoo

"Maaf telat, kalian sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Luhan

"Ah tidak" jawab Sehun lesu

"Kalau begitu, let's go!" ucap Luhan yang terkesan bersemangat

Saat sedang melihat-lihat barang disalah satu stand, ternyata sudah banyak mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Bukannya itu Sehun dan Xiao Lulu?"

"Waaaah! Itu benar-benar mereka"

"Ayoo kita minta foto bersama"

Sehun dan Luhan serta KyungSoo pun akhirnya harus memenuhi permintaan mereka yang meminta foto dengannya

"Apa kalian satu sekolah?" tanya salah satu fans

"Ah, ti..tidak" jawab Luhan

Beberapa menit berlangsung, akhirnya mereka sudah tidak dikelilingi para fans dan mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan bersamanya

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak semangat?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Sehun berdiam diri daritadi

"Bukannya kau sudah satu kelompok dengan orang yang kau suka itu?" lanjut Luhan

"Iya, tapi sekarang dia sedang istirahat di bis, katanya dia tidak enak badan. Aku khawatir padanya" Sehun terlihat menundukkan kepalanya

'Ke...kenapa Sehun terlihat sedih begitu, padahal aku hanya pura-pura' Luhan merasa bersalah pada Sehun

'Oh iya, mungkin Sehun khawatir karena aku salah satu dari kelompoknya, sadar diri Luhan' pikir Luhan

"Sudahlah Sehun, dia pasti tidak apa-apa" ucap KyungSoo

"I..iya tuh benar" sambung Luhan

"Apa kau tau? Sehun ini menyukai Luhan hyung" ucap KyungSoo sembari menyikut lengan Sehun

"Yaaak! KyungSoo!" muka Sehun memerah seketika

"Kalau Luhan hyung tidak sakit, sebenarnya Sehun akan memperkenalkannya pada Xiao Lulu, benar kan?" terang KyungSoo

'A..apa katanya tadi? Yang benar saja? Kalau begitu Sehun gembira bisa satu kelompok dengannya itu... anak yang disukai Sehun itu...'

'AKUUUUUU?' pikir Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

**Mianhae lagi-lagi author telat update chap~ *bow**

**Gomawo buat semua yang sudah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya :***

**Author harap kalian bisa luangin waktu buat review chapter yang ini :3**


End file.
